3 Years Later
by Lovelyfairy18
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been together since Hogwarts. Now, as the real world sinks in, life has become dull for Ron. He wants spark in his life, and as for Hermione, she wants to settle down. Ron finds his spark, and in doing so, crumbles their relationship. 3 years later, Ron is miserable and still thinking about the girl that left him. What is she up to? Where has she been?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat by their coffee table, the Daily Prophet on her lap. It was raining out, and again Ron was working late. She took a sip of her chocolate, which was now cold, and her heart began to race again.

"He's not cheating," she said aloud to herself, her voice echoing across the small living room. Her hands were shaking, and she put the cup down and grabbed her hands, trying to keep them steady. "If he was, I'd know. He'd never do that to me."

She got up from her chair, the conversation from earlier replaying in her head.

"Hermione, I don't want to upset you, but last night, after I left the office, I saw Lavender go into Ron's study," said Amanda Botts, one of Ron's coworkers from the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione smiled, trying to hide the fact that she was getting nervous. Ron never mentioned this.

"Maybe she was just visiting, I suppose," she said nervously, holding the basket full of food she had brought for Ron's lunch.

Amanda shook her head. "Sweetie, she's been coming down every night for the past three weeks. I don't understand why Ron would be staying late at the office either. As a friend, I want you to rethink this engagement. Or at least find out what's up."

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. Ron couldn't do this to her. He wouldn't do this to her.

"Could you give him this, I-I made it this morning, it's our anniversary today." She said softly, wanting to leave the office and go back home. She needed to think.

Amanda took the basket, and leaned closer to her. "I'll leave the office unlocked tonight. If he stays later, come by, I'll be gone by then, but honey, you have to know the truth."

"I'll see you around, Amanda. Thanks," said Hermione and walked off, her heels echoing behind her.

It was still raining as Hermione stood outside their apartment building. She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and closed her eyes. Instantly she was now in front of one of the entrances to the Ministry of Magic. She took her wand out of her coat, tapped the edge of the door twice, and the phone booth changed from a bright red color to a light blue color. She stepped in and was transported below the city, where the Ministry of Magic was located.

It was empty. She looked at her watch, 10:49pm. She tapped her heels with her wand, whispered an enchantment, and her heels changed into flat shoes. She didn't want anyone to know she was there.

He's not cheating on me, she thought as she made her way to the Offices of Dark Magic. He loves me; he proposed to me, there is no way he 's cheating on me.

She felt her eyes begin to water and she tilted her head back, trying to keep her tears in place. As she got closer to his study, she could see that his lights were on, but it was silent. She let out a sigh of relief, and smiled. How could she have ever doubted him?

As she approached the door, she stopped, and heard Lavender's voice.

"Why do you have to marry her?" she asked

"I don't know, I-I'm not ready to marry her. I thought I was- seeing Ginny marry Neville and Harry engaged to Luna- well, I thought I was ready too." Said Ron.

Hermione felt her tears fall, and she looked down at her engagement ring, a small bright diamond on her finger. Engraved in it where the words "_I will always love you"_

"Then call it off! You have been sleeping with me for the past three weeks! Obviously I mean something to you!" snapped Lavender. "I want YOU Ron. All of you. Not just at night."

Hermione took the ring off and placed it on the floor. She couldn't help but break down, and as she did she heard shuffling from inside the study and she ran, hearing Ron call her name. Her tears were making it really hard to see, but she eventually made it to the phone booth, and as she closed the door she saw Ron looking back at her, holding the ring in his hand. His face was upset, and she looked away from him, her chest feeling like it was on fire. Next thing she knew she was back on the street, the rain still pouring. She stepped out, not caring if the rain hit her. She wanted to hide, wanted to leave. She never wanted to see Ron again.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three years since that night. Ron was lying in bed, not being able to sleep. Every night was the same thing; he would fall asleep, only to dream about that night, the last night he saw her. She hadn't stopped by the apartment. She had left all her clothes there, all her belongings, and he kept them right where she had left them, incase she returned again.

He sat up, and ran his fingers through his thick red hair. He couldn't sleep anymore. It was impossible. He'd stay up and wonder where she had gone after that night.

He grabbed his phone, and dialed Hermione's parents.

"Hello?" said a sleepy voice on the other end. It was Hermione's mom.

"Mrs. Granger, it's Ron-"

"Ron? Stop calling so late at night!" she said, sounding more alert. "I will not tell you where my daughter is. Forget about her."

"I will not stop calling Mrs. Granger, please tell me where she is, I want to know if she's okay-" he said.

"No, now goodnight, and do not call again." And she hung up.

Ron stared at his phone, and threw it against the wall, cursing. Why wouldn't they tell him? He wanted to apologize, he wanted to make things right.

"You can't be calling them mate," said Harry as they ate lunch at Harry's house. They were sitting out on his porch, Harry's three-year old running around them, her long black hair bouncing behind her. She was playing with her dolls, and stuffing their faces with mash potatoes. She looked up at Ron and smiled, her bright grey eyes resembling Luna's. Ron sighed.

"You're lucky, Harry. You have everything you ever wanted." He said sadly, picking at his plate.

"Ron, I thought you had gotten over Hermione." Said Harry.

"I was never over Hermione, I didn't know how much I wanted her until she disappeared." Said Ron. "I've tried to cope, but every night it's the same thing. And lately it's gotten worse. Lately, I almost see here every time I close my eyes. I don't know what to do mate."

"What about Lavender?" Harry asked, biting into his muffin.

"What about her? I like her, but I don't love her Harry. She's expecting me to propose to her since we've been together so long, but I can't do it."

"Maybe that's why your feelings for Hermione are bothering you so much now." Interrupted Luna as she walked into the porch, holding a chubby blond baby in her arms. She handed him to Harry.

Luna sat down next to Ron and held his hand. "Ron, you have to make a choice here. Either marry Lavender or break things off with her. Don't hold on to her and wait for Hermione to return. That's not fair to Lavender."

Ron looked down at his food. How could he have given up what he had with Hermione so easily? Over Lavender?

He got up, not wanting to be there anymore.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry, getting up as well.

"I don't know," he responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked up the steps of her parent's house, taking in all the wonderful emotions she was feeling. It felt good to be home. Her mom opened the door and threw her arms around her, kissing her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're home!" she exclaimed. "And oh my how big Katrina has gotten!"

Hermione smiled. She let go of Katrina's hand so that her mom could pick her up. Katrina giggled as Mrs. Granger planted kisses all over her face.

"Come inside, I'll get us some tea." She said, and Hermione followed her into the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" she asked, surprised that he wasn't there.

"He's at the store buying something Spanish for you guys to eat. After all, Katrina's never been to England before." Her mom said, setting Katrina down at the table.

"Oh, mom that wasn't necessary. Katrina eats just about anything." She said, taking a seat.

"Nonsense, I want my grandchild to be happy here, right pumpkin?" she said to Katrina. Katrina smiled. Mrs. Granger placed a kettle on the stove and looked at Katrina, a sad smile playing on her lips. "She looks so much like Ron."

Hermione felt a pang on her chest. She hadn't heard Ron's name in the longest time. She looked over at Katrina, whose bright red curls bounced around her freckle filled face. There was no mistaking a Weasley.

"I won't be staying long," Hermione said, feeling uncomfortable. She knew where this was going.

"Hermione, Ron needs to know. You can't have his daughter growing up without him. That is worse than what he did to you."

Hermione stood up. "I can't forgive Ron for what he did to me!"

Mrs. Granger frowned. "You may not be able to forgive Ron, but who says Katrina will forgive you from keeping her from her father? I am tired of that boy calling me every night, demanding to know where you are. For the past three years he has not stopped trying."

Hermione caught her breath. "He what?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I wanted you to heal, but he still loves you. I don't like the boy for what he did, but everyone makes mistakes. Don't let Katrina suffer because of this."

Hermione grabbed onto the chair to keep herself steady. Everything her mom was saying was true. She looked at her daughter, sitting quietly at the table, not ever having met her dad. Ron would be a great father, that much she knew.

"I don't know if I can see him again, mum." She said softly.

Ginny had said that she wouldn't have any visitors tonight.

Hermione walked down the hall of the hospital, Katrina in her arms. She had never mentioned anything about Katrina to anyone besides her parents, and as she got closer to Ginny's room she felt her anxiety kicking in. She held Katrina tight and walked into the room.

"Hermione!" Ginny said happily. Hermione smiled and walked over to her, her heart pounding. Ginny was sitting in bed, a magazine in her hand, her belly triple the size that she had once had it.

"Ginny, you look wonderful!" Hermione said, putting Katrina down and giving Ginny a hug. It felt good to see her best friend after so long. "When are you due?"

"Any time now, Neville's out getting some rest, but he'll be back soon. He knows you're coming. He's the only one that knows. Ah- who's this cutie?" asked Ginny, looking down at Katrina.

"Ginny, um, meet my daughter, Katrina." Said Hermione, patting her daughter's head. "Katrina Weasley."

Ginny had gone pale. She looked up at Hermione and back at Katrina. "What do you mean Weasley?"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand, scared of her reaction. "She's Ron's daughter too."

Ginny blinked several times, trying to absorb the information. "Hermione," She grabbed Katrina and hugged her, tears spilling down her cheek. Katrina began to cry and Hermione stood there, watching them. Katrina looked so much like them, her red curls blending in with Ginny's red hair. Katrina needed to be with her family. It was obvious now.

"I'm sorry, don't cry. I'm Auntie Ginny." She said, looking into Katrina's face. Katrina stopped crying, and was instead sniffling, listening to Ginny's words. "Wow, Hermione, she's beautiful. She has Ron's blue eyes."

Hermione couldn't help but shed a tear. It was wonderful seeing them interact. "I'm sorry I never told you. I should have said something earlier."

Ginny looked up at her. "Hermione, I understand. I'm not angry, but now I want this baby with me forever. I want my family to know about her. I can't imagine what you went through with Ron, but I don't want you to leave again."

Hermione took a seat on the chair by her bed. "I don't want to leave either, not if Katrina's future is here. I was selfish in keeping her to myself, and I want you in her life, but I don't know if I'm ready to face Ron. He might have things going for him, things might be working out with Lavender, I don't know. I don't want to throw this at him."

"It's his daughter too! And if he can't- ah- ah- Hermione- I – think the baby's coming!"

Ginny let go of Katrina and grabbed her stomach, her face in pain. Hermione quickly took Katrina off the bed and ran out of the room, yelling for the doctors. The nurse at the desk stood up, alarmed, grabbed the phone and dialed for backup. She then ran over to the room Ginny was in.

Hermione held Katrina tight, excited and worried at the same time. Ginny was about to give birth, and she couldn't be more happier. She turned around when she heard footsteps running down the hall, only to see the doctor and Neville coming her way. He quickly smiled at her and followed the doctor into the room.

_The Weasley's will be here any moment, _she thought, her stomach turning. She couldn't wait to see Mrs. Weasley and the rest, but Ron was the one she didn't want to see. No, she wasn't ready to see.

She could hear Ginny crying through the door, and she remembered how much pain she had gone through when she had Katrina. Her parents had been with her, but she remembered how much she wanted Ron there.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll meet you guys there!" Ron said, grabbing his sweater and putting the phone down.

"Where are you going?" asked Lavender, who had been reading in the kitchen.

"Ginny is in labour!" he yelled, excited. "My nephew will be born any moment!"

"Oh, that's great." She said, her tone flat.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"Nothing," she said, and got up. "I'll get my coat."

"Well, hurry up!" he said annoyed.

"Why can't we get married already?" she quickly said.

"Ugh, Lavender not now," he said, running his hand through his bright red hair. It was his usual gesture of frustration.

"I want a family Ron, look everyone's settled except us! We live together and that's about it!" she yelled.

Ron took a deep breath.

"You think it's easy going to weddings and births and not having one of my own? I'm ready to start a family Ronald."

He turned around. He had been thinking about that for a while. Everyone told him the same thing, to just settle down with Lavender and move on. It wasn't fair to her that he had kept her waiting.

"Fine," he said, the words stuck in his throat." Let's get married."

Lavender turned a dark shade of pink and ran up to him. She planted a kiss on him.

"Do you mean it?!" she asked. He nodded, feeling uneasy.

"Yeah."

As they made their way up the hospital stairs, Lavender held his hand, not once wanting to stop talking about their future together. He tuned her out, not thinking about it at all. He just nodded, pretending to listen.

As they turned the corner, he felt his heart stop. Hermione was standing at the end of the hallway, her eyes on him. She smiled, and he didn't know what to do. He stopped walking, wanting to stare at her, wanting to take in her image.

"What the he-" started Lavender, but he let go of her hand and walked ahead of her, scared Hermione was going to disappear.

She looked uncomfortable as he approached, twirling her brown curly hair around with her finger. He didn't wait for her to say anything. He took her in his arms, hugging her tight, and for a moment she didn't do anything, but then he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Excuse me," said Lavender, tapping his shoulder. "We have a baby to see."

"Hi, Lavender." Said Hermione, smiling. Lavender ignored her.

"Yeah, go in," said Ron, ignoring her. He stepped away from Hermione. She looked more beautiful than when he last had seen her. She had a glow to her, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"The baby is beautiful, Mrs. Weasley is in there with the rest of the family. I decided to give them space." Said Hermione politely. Lavender flipped her hair and walked away, arms crossed. At that moment Mrs. Weasley came out, holding a little girl in her arms.

"Ron, you're here." She said. She handed the little girl to Hermione, kissed Hermione's cheek and patted Ron's head. She began to cry and walked back inside.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, his heart beating fast. Why was Hermione holding the little girl?

"Ron, this is my- my daughter." She said.

The color drained from his face. He felt his eyes get heavy, and he tried to smile. "R-r-really?"

"Her name's Katrina."

Ron felt his throat go dry. He swallowed and put his hands in his pocket.

"She's beautiful." He managed to say. "Well, I guess I'll go see my nephew, huh?"

Hermione kissed Katrina's forehead. Her face got red, and tears were beginning to build up in her eyes.

"Ron, she's your daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

"You have a daughter?!" yelled Lavender as they made it back to their apartment. She slammed her bag on the table and took out a glass. She opened the wine, filled her glass and drank.

Ron didn't know what to do anymore. When he had held the little girl, everything felt right. He felt complete again. She looked so much like Hermione, but her eyes looked exactly like his. He wanted to stay longer with her, but he couldn't.

"I don't want you seeing them again." She said, pouring another glass.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, taking a seat on his sofa. "I'm her father."

"I don't care, you will have kids with me soon, so that won't be a problem." She said and walked away.

Ron stayed quiet. He didn't want to be here. He closed his eyes, pulled out his wand and with a large *** pop * **found himself outside of Hermione's parent's house. He walked up the steps, not knowing what he was going to say or do.

He knocked, and after a while, Hermione opened.

"Ron, hi, come in." she said. He stepped in, taking in the house. He hadn't been here in a while, not since she had left him. "My parents are out. I figured you'd come, we have a lot to talk about."

Ron followed her to the living room, where baby pictures of Katrina were framed. He picked one up and saw Hermione holding a small baby, her curly red hair in pigtails. Behind them was a castle, and the Spanish flag hung from it. The picture next to it made his heart leap. Hermione was on the hospital bed, looking tired, but holding a newborn baby.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said, bringing him back. He put the picture down and faced her.

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping, she likes naps." She said, taking a seat.

"What are we going to do about this?" he asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Oh, I'm sorry, me and Katrina will be leaving tomorrow morning back to Spain. I don't want any problems between you and Lavender-"

"What?"

"Don't worry! I talked it out with your mom already, she thinks it's a good idea, she'll come visit me over there to spend time with Katrina. Apparently Lavender told your mom you guys are going to get married. Congratulations." She said softly. Ron knew her all too well. He knew she wasn't happy with that.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to leave. I want you guys here. With me." He said.

She looked at him and smiled, twirling her hair again. "I can't do that."

Ron went up to her and fell on his knees, grabbing her hands. She looked startled but didn't say anything.

"I did wrong Hermione. I don't want you to leave. I should have never cheated on you, you were the best thing to come into my life. I was stupid, look at the baby we made together! I couldn't ask for more. When you left me, I went crazy. I let you go, slip through my fingers. I couldn't sleep thinking about you, worried. Hermione, I don't want you to leave." He said, lowering his head. He felt the tears run down his face. Hermione began to cry as well. They sat like that, crying, each remembering how much they loved each other.


	6. Chapter 6

"You have all your things?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who had come with Mr. Weasley to see her off. Her parents were there as well.

"Yes, I have my bags, my tickets, oh- nevermind I have that as well." She said smiling.

"Apparition is the easiest way of travel." Said Mr. Weasely, holding Katrina's hand.

"Yes, but Katrina can't go through that-" said Mrs. Granger smiling.

"Of course." Hermione grabbed Katrina, kissed everyone one last goodbye and walked away into the terminal. It had been nice being home. She didn't know how much she missed home.

She regretted coming back as well. She was going back to Spain, just like the first time, with her heart hurt. Seeing Ron opened up the freshly closed wounds she had learned to live with. Katrina rested her head on her shoulder and she knew that Ron didn't matter anymore. Only her baby did.

That didn't make the ride back home any easier. She found herself crying again, missing him. Thankfully, by the time the taxi pulled up in front of her apartment, she had calmed down. She walked into her living room, everything exactly where she left it, when she heard a crash in her bathroom. She put Katrina down and quickly pulled out her wand.

"Whose there?" "she yelled, walking towards the bathroom. She waved her wand, and the door flew open, to reveal Ron on the floor, her lotions and shampoo on top of him. He smiled, rubbing his head.

"Ron?!" she exclaimed. She rubbed her temples, a migraine beginning to settle. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh- for you." He said, standing up.

"For me?" she said.

"You've been crying haven't you?" he said, sliding his finger down her cheek. She felt her face flush. "Why?"

"I- I haven't been crying-"

"Hermione, I know you."

"Ron, go home. You don't belong here. You're making a mistake." She said, slapping his hand away. "If you want time with Katrina, please come back tomorrow. We're tired."

"The only mistake I made was letting you walk out of my life. Neglecting you when you needed me the most. Hermione, I love you. I never stopped." He said, his eyes analyzing her. She stepped back and rubbed her eyes.

"Ron, please, let me live my life." She said, feeling the tears build up in her eyes. "I don't love you anymore, so leave. Go back to Lavender, you can't do that to her."

She walked away from him, spying Katrina playing with her doll in the corner. He grabbed her hand and she turned around to see the tears in his eyes as well. He kissed her, and she pushed him off, slapping him in the process.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" she yelled. " I don't want to go through this anymore. You're more than welcomed in Katrina's life but NOT mine!"

"Hermione, I did wrong. I never got around to apologizing. I want you back. I ended it with Lavender. I never loved her. My mother can tell you! Harry can tell you. I never lost my love for you. I don't want anyone else. I rather die than go back to Lavender. I messed up by staying by her side after you left, but I couldn't stand the pain of losing you anymore. I always felt alone- heck that's why I took Lavender in. I thought she could make me feel less empty, but she couldn't. I agreed to marry her just yesterday, because after all this time, I thought you weren't going to come back. I thought that maybe by marrying her I could move on, but when I saw you yesterday I knew I never stopped loving you. I want you, Hermione, please. I left her. I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Hermione fell to the floor, her hands on her face. The tears she tried to hold back all these years came out, and she felt his arms around her. Surprisingly, it comforted her. She looked up at him and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She didn't pull him away this time. She felt the pain in her chest, the pain that had been locked up so long begin to disappear. She knew that all she wanted from him was a sincere apology. She wanted to know that, in fact, he was sorry for the way he had broke their promises.

"I loved you, too" she said. "And now I am more at ease with our past, that it can no longer hurt me, or us."

Ron stepped away from her, his eyes widening.

"Loved?" he asked, his face loosing all the color he had.

At that moment, Hermione pulled out her left hand, an elegant and smooth diamond ring sitting on her ring finger.

"I moved on with my life Ron, I am engaged to a wonderful man whom I met after moving here. He is everything I have ever asked for, and more. I can't lie; I can't say that you haven't crossed my mind, because you have. You were my first love Ron, and that's never going to change. I will always have some love for you. We just can't be together anymore, not after everything."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. How had he not seen the ring on her finger? Why did he think that things could have been fixed so easily? That their love was still there?

"I'm sorry Ronald. I really am.."

***Hey Guys! Thank you for reading all the way through, and I know some of you will be disappointed with the ending L but I thought I'd give it a little spin off to what happens most of the time to men who cheat. Things might never be the same, so don't take someone you love for granted because you might not know how much that person meant to you until you lost them. Keep a look out for more Harry Potter Romances, involving other characters! And they won't all have a sad ending, promise! * **


	7. Author's Note

I thank all of my viewers for their comments and support! It makes me happy to write to you all.

I realize that some of you love the ending, and others would like Ron and Hermione to be together. After a comment I got from **rh92, **I decided to give you Ron and Hermione fans an alternate ending to the story.

If you guys do not want to continue reading, fine J The story was meant to end here anyways. If you want to see the alternative ending- follow my story and I hope you guys will enjoy!

*I also have two other stories I am working on, that are on my profile. Ron and Hermione fans should check out "For the Love of a Girl."

Draco is the main character, but you guys know my style, I like to twist things around, _a lot._*

So stay tuned for the alternate ending to "3 years later"

Xoxo,

Lovelyfairy18


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month since that incident. He had moved back in with his parents, not being able to live in the apartment that he had shared with Lavender. She still called him, wanting to fix things between them again, but he knew better. He didn't want to be with her. He never did.

He checked his phone, hoping that there was a message from Hermione, but none came. They had arranged for Katrina to spend the last part of summer with him and his family. At least he had something to look forward to.

He got out of bed, yawned and walked over to the window. It was raining. He could see a small black car approaching in the distance; obviously making it's way to the burrow. He squinted, trying to make out the driver, but the rain clouded his vision.

His phone began to ring, and he jumped, startled.

"Hello?"

"Ey, mate, we are on our way to your house. Lady Granger 'ere wants me to let you know that we shall be arriving in a couple of minutes." Came a scruffy voice. Ron frowned.

"Where's Hermione? Can I talk to her?" He heard a shuffling noise in the background.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hermione, I didn't know you were dropping her off today!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Ron, she's asleep, I'll see you in a bit." Hermione said and the phone cut off. Ron stared at his phone, surprised, but also excited. He grabbed his jacket from his desk and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Ron ran past their small dining room.

"Katrina, and Hermione, they're here!" he said quickly, putting his boots on.

"Already?" Mrs. Weasley said, drying her hands on her apron. "I haven't finished breakfast! Oh my!" She ran back into the kitchen, waving her wand around. He could hear the clutter of pots and pans and she sang her spells.

He opened the back door, the rain pouring down. He smiled as the car pulled up, honking. The back door opened and Hermione appeared, holding a black umbrella. She looked beautiful in her right gray suit, her hair pinned back with yellow scarf. She was in heels, clutching a little suitcase.

"Hermione!" he said, walking out into the rain. She smiled at him, shooing him back towards the door. Her hands were covered with a fine white glove.

"Ron, get inside! You're going to get sick!" she exclaimed, pushing him back. He stood there.

"I don't care." He smiled at her. "Now, why are you here unannounced? Not that I have a problem with it."

The other side of the car door opened, and Ron was surprised to see a tall man come out of it, one hand on his umbrella and the other hand holding a sleeping Katrina. He bowed his head at Ron and walked over to Hermione's side.

"Ron, this is my fiancé, Noel. We are going on a vacation to France, it wasn't planned." Hermione said, her face turning pink.

Ron looked at the tall Spanish man, his dark black curls framing his face. He had a strong build, with round dark eyes.

"Pleased to meet you," Noel said. "I would shake your hand but I'm tied up at the moment."

Ron said nothing. How could she bring her fiancé to his home? And on top of that have him hold his daughter?

"Well, let's just get Katrina inside, shall we?" Hermione said, trying to break the awkwardness that had settled between them.

Ron didn't move. He couldn't. Hermione and Noel walked by him, both chatting away in Spanish. He felt the water in his boots, and his hair was drenched in water.

"ARGH!" he yelled, kicking the side of the car. The driver honked, rolling his window down.

"If you as much scratch this here car I'll sue you!" the old man yelled. Ron glared at him and walked back into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron sat at the table, fumbling his hands around the bright red mug that Mrs. Weasley had placed for him.

Hermione took a sip of her coffee, taking in the aroma that reminded her of the old days, before Katrina.

Before the betrayal.

She glanced over at Noel, who was eagerly talking to Mrs. Weasley about magic. He was a muggle, not knowing about the world of witches and wizards. Hermione had let him in a few months before their engagement. It gave her peace knowing that she didn't have to lie to him anymore.

"Dear, we should get going." Noel said, taking her out of her daze. "Mrs. Weasley, thank you again for the coffee. I wish to continue our talk later."

Hermione nodded, her eyes fixed on Ron. He was frowning, mumbling under his breath. She knew this gesture all too well. She let out a soft laugh, which made Ron look up, startled.

"Sorry, yes, we should get going." she said, waving her hand in front of her, dismissing the funny memory that had replayed itself in her head.

"You guys stay safe," Mrs. Weasley said, getting up from the table. "Katrina is in good hands."

"Thank you, I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving her with anyone else." Hermione said. "And thank you Ron, for being there for her."

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't know how to respond. Of course he was going to be there for his daughter. Why wouldn't he?

"Have a nice flight dear, let us know when you get there safe." Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Hermione and planting a kiss on her cheek. "It was nice meeting you Noel. I wish my husband was here, you both would get along so well, seeing he is in love with muggle artifacts and such."

Noel laughed and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug. He then went over to the sofa when Katrina still lay, sleeping. He brushed her hair away from her forehead and gently kissed her. Ron quickly stood up, his pulse racing.

"I think you two should leave, _now."_ He emphasized, frowning. Hermione felt her chest tightened. She could see how painful it was for Ron that Noel was so affectionate with Katrina.

"I'll be in the car," Noel said, giving Katrina one last pat on her head. "I'll wait for you there." He walked past Ron, nodded and walked out into the rain, firmly closing the door.

"Why did you go and do that for?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "That was rude Ronald!"

Ron looked away from her, pissed. "He has no right to come to my house and act like that with my daughter."

"He is a gentleman! He knows how to treat a woman Ronald- sheesh show some respect. You are not a lad anymore-"

"Mrs. Weasley, please, if you may, I'd like to speak to Ron, alone." Hermione cut in, seeing the hurt on Ron's face. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath; her cheeks puffed up and walked into the kitchen, fanning herself.

Ron sat back at the table, his jaw locked. Hermione grabbed the back of one of the kitchen chairs, trying to find the right words.

"I know this is difficult for you." She started, her heart racing. Why did she feel this way? "But Noel has been there for Katrina since she was born-"

"He KNEW her since she was a baby?" he asked, feeling the tears build up in his eyes. "You kept her from me 'til now and HE KNEW HER SINCE SHE WAS A BABY?!"

"_Silencio!" _Hermione recited, taking her wand out of her pocket. A soft gust of air hit his chest and fell back against his chair, unable to continue talking. "That is a regret I will have for the rest of my life, Ron. And sorry to mute you, but I don't want Katrina waking up. You can't control your temper.

I want to make this work with you. You are her father. Noel cannot replace that, but it won't mean that he won't be another father figure in her life. I will marry Noel, and I want you to get used to that idea. We can't always have an argument like this come up every time we get together. We are adults. Let's act like it."

He felt a soft gust of air push him forward this time. Hermione stood in front of him, waiting for his response. Well, he wasn't going to give her one. He walked past her.

"You have a safe flight." He said. She didn't turn around to look at him. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep the tears in her eyes. Why did it hurt so much to have him hurt like that? Why did she care what he thought? She was engaged now.

She grabbed her umbrella and walked out of the door.

"Why did you act like that?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming out of the kitchen a while later. Her face was red from crying.

Ron sat on the sofa, Katrina on his lap. Her curly red hair was all over the place, and her long black lashes reminded him of Hermione. There was no denying their daughter.

"Mum, I have my reasons." He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Hermione has been nothing but kind to you-"

"If you call keeping my daughter away for so long nice, then yeah she was very generous. " He said annoyed. Why was everyone taking her side?

"I'm not saying what she did was unfair, because it was. But Ron, you turned her away. You have no one to blame but yourself. Let her be happy with that man. She deserves that much at least." Mrs. Weasley said, taking a seat on the old wooden chair.

"I- I still love her Mum, I still want her back." He said softly. "I feel like there's no one I can truly talk to."

Mrs. Weasley began to cry again, hiding her face in her apron. Ron looked down at his daughter, a little spur of hope rising in his chest. Hermione wasn't totally married yet. He knew where she was spending her vacation. He'd hate himself if he didn't try one last time to win her back.

"Daddy is going to fix everything, Katrina. I'll get rid of that sparkly Spanish muggle and we'll be a real family." He whispered, kissing her head. "Wish me luck."


End file.
